At first glance, most coins and paper currency in circulation today appear to be relatively clean. On closer inspection, however, the exterior surface of our money is often seen to be stained or blemished. On a microscopic level, viruses, microbes and drug residues are present. Such contamination, of course, is expected when one considers the vast number of hands that a given coin or bill passes through during its useful life.
Those individuals who handle large numbers of coins or bills are aware of the fact that, over time, money with its various contaminants tends to discolor their hands. Tellers employed at banks to receive and pay out money over the counter are particularly susceptible to this problem, as are supermarket cashiers. Players of slot machines or gambling devices operated by dropping a coin in a narrow slot also encounter this problem when involved in periods of extended play. The continuous rubbing of coins against the hands is found to produce stains on the hands which cannot be removed readily by soap and water or the usual petroleum-based solvents.
To avoid having their hands soiled, some slot machine players have taken to wearing the plain, unfitted gloves distributed on a complementary basis by some gambling houses. Not only are these complementary gloves generally devoid of any glamour or alluring charm, but they also lack a non-slip surface for easy manipulation of the coins. A need presently exists, therefore, for a stylish glove suitable for use by individuals such as slot machine players who handle large amounts of money in its physical form, which will permit the easy manipulation of the money and simultaneously isolate the hands from objectionable substances.